Take Me Home
by harenai
Summary: In which Charles gets raped by David. The end. I wrote this when I was on crack. Beware.


_Professor Charles Xavier…Awake._

The female voice soothing albeit slightly clipped. Around him, the humming of machines whirred to life as the capsule began filling with oxygen and Charles gasped to take in his first lungful of air. He took in a deep breath, allowing his body to absorb as much as it could and then exhaled, slow, long, purposefully. Slowly but surely, he felt himself waking from his sleep, eyelids fluttering open, yet, he could barely move a muscle; the only bits of him movable were his fingers and the most he could manage were to wiggle them about if only a little.

With his body numbed, he peered round as best as he could, glancing in all directions; his breathing accompanied by the soft buzzing of machines while he lay in his capsule. He felt groggy, barely able to open his eyelids for long before needing to fight the urge to fall back into sleep. The machine must be pumping oxygen in at too low a rate. Nonetheless, he resisted that urge and gulped down large mouthfuls of air, increasingly feeling his limbs coming to life.

He wanted to lick his lips, only to realize how dry his throat was. When he tried to speak, it was inaudible and sounded more like a breathy sigh than anything else. Charles frowned, his mind fuzzy and languidly tired. His head throbbed, what was he doing before this? What happened? He could barely remember a thing. He tried speaking again but there was nothing. He was beginning to feel like the mission had gone terribly wrong…

Wait. The mission? What mission? …he's forgetting something. Something important… no, _someone_ important.

His eyelids were threatening to flutter shut again, and somehow his mind was screaming at him to stay awake.

Then a blonde man came into view and he saw rather than heard him mouth his name, "Charles Xavier. You're awake."

He was tall, broad shouldered with blue grey eyes and he was smiling at Charles, a soft, kind smile. The man said again, "You're going to be alright, the machines are pumping in oxygen right now. Give it some time and you'll soon feel like yourself again."

"…Erik," Charles found himself saying. He knew the man, knew his name even if he might not be in the best state of mind right now.

"No, Professor," the man corrected, "I'm afraid you're confusing me for someone else. My name is David."

"David…" Charles tested the name on his tongue, like a child speaking for the first time. David. His name was David. And yet, the name felt foreign on his tongue; he knew he was forgetting something vital. For now, he allowed himself to not question the man while he waited for his memory to return.

David paced around the capsule, putting his palm out onto the cold glass surface and Charles could see the life lines belonging to that huge palm the blonde man had. David was smiling to himself, as though marveling at the smaller male who lay in the capsule while he looked on with awe. He fussed with the machines, making sure that they were alright. He checked the screens and announced, "Temperature stabilized," smiled a broader grin and then continued, "welcome back professor."

The capsule opened. Charles choked when he gulped down that first lungful of mixed air and clutched at his chest, surprised how his limbs were miraculously working again. He sat up, legs dangling at the sides and for a bit, saying nothing; David was silent too, diligently standing by his side. When Charles moved to get off the white capsule, his legs gave out from under him and a second later he was being held in David's arms, face pressed into his chest. David chuckled.

"Your body needs some getting used to, you've only just awoken from deep sleep. Give it some time Professor."

"Erik," he was half carried, David easily seated him onto the ledge of the capsule. Inward, he cursed for being smaller sized than that of an average male before remembering that the man was David. He corrected himself, "Sorry…David. Right, David, where are we?"

"Still in orbit, Professor. We're months away from our destination."

Charles glanced round the room, the rest were still asleep, and yet he was already awake. Something must have gone wrong. "What happened? Why is everyone else still asleep? No, that's not right… the question would be why am I already awake?"

David cocked his head to one side, "Don't you remember? The experiment?"

Charles' head throbbed as he struggled to recall, but nothing came back. If anything, the only thing that came back was the migraine. "No, I don't quite remember. I… I can't remember anything to be honest," he pinched the bridge of his nose, the other hand rubbing at his temple before a pair of warm hands took over and began massaging them for him. He couldn't help but let out a pleased sigh as the throbbing sensation got kneaded away.

"It's alright, you'll soon remember," David reassured him, whilst still rubbing and applying just the right pressure. He asked, "Since you're already awake, would you like to take a shower?"

Charles peered down at the little clothing he wore, just a pair of thin loose cotton pants and no shirt. He considered for a bit before agreeing and allowing David to help him up, his waist supported by a strong arm and his own arm slung over David's neck. His feet felt heavy, he was practically dragging himself across the floor towards his dorms. At least he could still remember the layout of the ship, so that was good. Not all memory lost then.

They went from one room to the other, automated doors sliding open as they approached closer and closing just as easily behind them, David never once saying a word and Charles not feeling well enough to start a conversation or ask about anything else. When they arrived at his room, David settled Charles down onto the bed while he went to the left wall, tapping his fingers onto a screen before a hole appeared and he pulled out a blue spandex body suit. The hole closed up and he stalked over to Charles, kneeling down at the professor's side and pushing the clothing into his hands.

"Are you alright?" David asked, concerned.

Charles's hunched his shoulders and shook his head, his head painful and throbbing. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I just…" He saw the little knitted frown on David's face and decided it felt wrong to worry the man any further so he replied, "I think I'll go and take a shower now."

David nodded happily, helping Charles to his feet and ushering him to the toilet. "I'll be right outside if you should need anything."

Charles's laugh was a tad strained, but he managed it nonetheless, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

The door promptly slid shut.

For a space craft, the bathroom was a luxury despite how small it was. Still, a complete luxury with a fully functional showerhead that produced clean warm water that poured down his body and washed away the slight smell he must've had considering he had been in the capsule for god knows how long. The water that ran down the drain hole was recycled by the company's –their company, Weyland Corporations— inner filter. A wonderfully brilliant invention which made sure the crew had enough water for the trip there and back.

He soaked up the warmness of the water and relished in the fact that he could still remember bits and pieces of information. Charles briefly thought about David, about the smile, about his face, his eyes, his hair, familiar but not. The way David spoke, clipped and emotionless. And then as though struck with a current of electricity surging through him, he clutched the side of his head and groaned, a series of images coming to him.

_A man… a smile… his laughter. They had awoken somehow, just the two of them while the rest continued their sleep. There was something wrong with their capsules and they had awakened early, far too early in fact. They spent the next few days exploring the craft and playing basketball in the simulation room. For awhile they filled their time with staying in the simulation room, traveling from one place to another and bonding while they explored. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months and they were so much in love by then. _

_There was still time, about a year left before arriving at the designated planet. And then one day the taller male found a room that wasn't built on the craft's blue print. When the light flickered on, they saw twenty capsules circled around a complex machine built in the centre of it all, wires and cables connecting each pod. In every alternative capsule was an abomination. _

_It was a clone of them, every single one of them all placed in the capsule but with slightly different features. The taller male with blonde hair, himself with black hair, Raven with brown hair, and so on and so forth. They all had different hair color as though it was intended that way. At first disgusted, they ran from the room. But after days, curiosity got the better of them and they returned. _

Charles wanted to cry by now, his head hurt so much he could barely manage it anymore. He slumped against the wall, gradually sliding down and started sobbing, chest heaving and from the other side of the door he could hear David calling out to him, "Charles! Charles is everything alright?"

_They made a promise to each other, opened the capsule and the taller male got into the pod with the clone inside the one to his right, still sleeping. Charles activated the machine, whirring it to life and promptly obeyed the instructions flickered onto the screen. 'To begin transfer, place self back into home pod. This craft will shut down for the time being and transfer will begin. Stay in pod at all times. Oxygen supply to the rest of the craft will be cut off during process.' Charles did just that, lying himself down onto the pod and pulling the glass cover over himself. The countdown began. 10..9…8… he wondered if he was playing with his life now …7…6…5… what if he never woke up and his partner never woke up too? …4…3… what if his crew never survived and the mission failed? …2… what if…Erik…1._

The distorted images stopped coming but the pain remained. It burned him; he felt sick and wanted to throw up. A cry ripped from his throat and bounced off the clean white walls of the enclosed bathroom and he was panting by then, tears streaming down his face, hands wrapped around his legs while he sobbed. It hurt, it hurt so much.

From the other side, Erik banged his fists against the door, "Charles, are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm going to come in now!"

"Erik!" He found himself half sobbing half desperately calling for him. "Erik, I'm—I'm fine. I'm…" he trailed off, finding just enough strength to pull himself up and with a towel quickly wrapped around his waist, he pushed the button and the door slid open. He pounced on the man right then, both arms clinging onto the taller male for his dear life. "Erik, oh god. I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're alright."

He was laughing and crying at the same time if that was possible. He was hugging the man close, arms wrapped around that lithe waist of Erik's but the blonde man was stock still, void of emotions. Seconds later, Charles had little choice but to release his hold on Erik, and take a step back.

"What's wrong?" Charles peered up through half teary eyes and those long lashes of his.

"You are mistaken. My name is—"

"David," he finished it for him, carding one hand through his wet hair. That's right, this man wasn't his Erik. This man wasn't the same man he had grown to love, the same Erik Lensherr, engineer and secondary pilot of the craft. This was a clone, albeit a highly accurate clone with regards to outer appearance wise.

Giving one surveying look at David only to realize he had completely wetted David's clothes when he had clung to him like that. "Oh no, I'm really sorry," he bit his lip apologetically but the blonde simply brushed it aside like it was nothing and said in that calm tone of his, "Don't worry about it, there are endless sets in the storeroom."

He saw the distressed look on Charles' face so he went to bring a cup of water over from where it sat atop the bedside drawer, handing it over to the professor. "I went to get a cup of water while you showered. I saw from your profile that you preferred tea as the go to beverage but I'm afraid we don't have tea aboard the ship. I hope you don't mind settling for plain water though."

"Oh, no no… it's—its fine. Thank you." He accepted it appreciatively. He found himself gulping down the entire cup in one go, the tasteless liquid a welcome at comforting his dry throat and dehydrated body.

When he was done, David asked rhetorically, "I suppose you'll want to dress up now."

Charles flushed a little at that, with David blatantly staring at his half naked form. He wasn't one to be shy of his own body, but it did left him feeling rather odd and guilty, especially when he knew this wasn't his Erik; it was almost like cheating on a twin or something. So when David turned to leave the room, he slipped into the body hugging suit and zipped up from the front of his navel to his neck, leaving the dip of his collar bone shown. It was rather comfortable in all honesty, and made for easy maneuvering. As he did a last final check on himself, he left the room to find David.

As expected, David was in the store, bringing out about five sets of extra clothing for himself and heading for his own room while Charles followed closely behind.

"Your room… you have your own room?" Charles asked in disbelief. "Why is none of this mentioned in the briefing? Your room, and the one we found— no, the ones _Erik and I_ found, where the rest of the clones lay, none of this is in the blue print. Why is this so? Why is this hidden from us?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I sense your unhappiness," Erik stated truthfully, "there is no use in being upset when we are so far from Earth and so near to our destination." Charles didn't understand what that meant but did not think to ask about it.

Their footsteps echoed through the hallway, shoes and boots clanking against the metal floor, "The clones you see are no clones. We are robots, Weyland Corporation's newest cutting edge inventions meant to supervise in this mission should anything happen to our owners. Splendid isn't it?"

"Hmm," he patronized. "And by owners you mean… us?"

"That is correct." Erik said, pleased at Charles' understanding of things and he led the way to his room, apparently there was a whole other corner of the craft tucked away but accessible through the medical and operations room. David's room was no different from Charles or the rest of the crew's in fact. One bed, a dresser, and another door by the side which he assumed led to a small bathroom.

"And why were we not informed that we would be getting replacements robots? What else is Weyland not telling us?" Charles interrogated rather fiercely.

"What you don't already know, I cannot tell you. I am not programmed that way and can only reveal to you this much."

A glint of anger in Charles' blue eyes. "Alright, let's try this another way then. Assuming I am in charge of this mission, which I am, I have all rights to interrogate anyone on board my craft and I expect answers. I _order_ you to let me know. I would also like to know what happens to Erik and when he will awaken," he demanded in a less than polite manner.

"Anger is not a good look on you. I rather like it when you're calm and not so…well, angry. Erik will not awaken for awhile, but do not worry, he is safe."

Charles clicked his tongue, annoyed at it all, mostly because David's appearances practically belonged to Erik and yet his demeanor was so different, so vague and blurry and it would most certainly need some getting used to; not that he would ever want to get used to having David around. After all, he was but a robot, probably a prototype.

Charles was about to raise another question when he heard from behind him, the robot mumbling the words, "for now", and he reared right round. With as much brute force as he had, he slammed his forearm into the robots neck, choking him.

"What did you say?" Charles growled. He might've been an academic, but he was trained with the expectation of an encounter with creatures of beyond, he wasn't going to go in without some sort of physical skills set.

"I—I didn't…" Erik managed to at least gasp out those words.

"What the hell is going to happen to Erik now?" The words were said with such spite and fuelled by such anger, for a moment Charles thought he felt a wave of dizziness hit him from all that rage he was feeling.

"Tell me." David was gasping, so Charles loosened his hold a minor bit, "Tell me!" he shouted.

David fell silent. And again, much stronger this time, a bout of dizziness shot through him and his stance waivered, feet shuffling back as his vision started to blur. His body had begun breaking out in cold sweat and it didn't take long for him to realize how incredibly difficult it was to focus when the room seemed so insistent on spinning like a merry-go-round. Charles blinked hard, staggering back as his legs decided to give out and he collapsed on the ground, body falling unceremoniously. He felt the itch of the carpeted floor against his cheeks, vaguely seeing David's feet drawing closer and closer into view. Then, David hooked one arm under his knees and the other across his back before lifting him on the bed.

As he lay splayed on the bed, imperceptibly, his body felt warmer than ever. He heard David say, "I'm sorry it has to be this way Professor." There was no remorse in his voice, simply a statement, a blank apology; a programmed instruction.

Charles fought to sit up but his body would not allow for it, his limbs barely moveable. He felt rather than saw David climb on top of him to kiss his forehead. "Everything is going to be okay," David hushed him when Charles tried to push him away.

"Get… off me," Charles hardly managed to put spite into his words, sounding more like a child trying his best to fight back against the class bully. He turned his head away in disgust as he felt David's lips on his neck, kissing him tenderly, nibbling ever slightly, hands freely exploring his body, feeling him up just like that. A finger traced lightly over the shell of his ear before a tongue poked out to do the exact same thing and Charles felt his face heat up. He retaliated, pushing the mechanical being as best as he could but it was a futile attempt; it didn't help that it was difficult enough as it was to even speak.

David pressed little kisses to the sides of his face, and then moved to lick Charles' lips, begging for entry. Charles wouldn't allow it, didn't want to allow it, twisting to turn his head away when David parted his legs and a strong thigh rubbed at his groin. He gasped in surprise when David took the liberty to plunge his tongue in right then, kissing him deeply, full of ferocity and curiosity. He wanted to scream, except the words never made it out of his mouth and were dutifully kissed away as David tilted his chin up to explore deeper, tongue sliding against tongue while Charles fought to breathe through his nostrils, not quite noticing how his attempts at trying to say the word 'no' must've been mistaken for moans of pleasure. David pressed a knee against his groin again and Charles moaned, half pleasure, half disgust. It sickened him to the core with the fact that this wasn't Erik; this was his look alike, a robot, a programmed machine who had stole Erik's identity. And that said machine was rubbing him up, touching him wherever he liked and Charles could do nothing about it.

When they parted, Charles was panting and huffing, a stark contrast to the mostly calm image that David had; he was however marginally flustered looking, cheeks a slight tint of red.

"Get off me." Charles glared, chest heaving in and out. It was then that he saw the fascination David seemed to have with his rapid breathing and the android moved in to press his head to the professor's chest, left ear placed right above where his heart would be at.

"Badum. Badum. Badum," David said. "I can hear your heartbeat. It's fascinating, Charles."

David listened attentively and repeated with delight, "Badum. Badum. The human heart is so… interesting. Isn't it?"

"Very." Charles breathed through his mouth, focusing on trying to bring down his heart rate thinking it would piss the android off. As expected, David didn't like what he did, not one bit. So David brought a thumb up to swipe across his right nipple.

"Ah!" His back arched off the bed, and David's smile returned, satisfied at the sudden increase of his heart beat.

"It's faster now," David stated, his index finger continuing its administrations, rubbing and dragging his nail across the body suit where it covered his nipple, every touch electrifying and it wasn't long before his toyed nipple was poking from beneath the spandex suit, a little bump on the otherwise smooth plane of Charles' chest. David was satisfied, promptly unzipping the suit while planting wet kisses onto the professor's heated body along the way. Charles' body was reacting in a way he didn't want it to, David was touching him in all the right places, being tender and rough at the right times and maybe it was something in the water the bastard made him drink, but as David touched and caressed his skin, large hands exploring every part of him, his body was on fire, with each passing second, it yearned to be touched, to be used. David was closing his mouth on his other nipple and licking the nub till it hardened painfully, flicking his tongue out against it, twice, while another hand toyed with the already peaked nipple and Charles was breathing abnormally hard.

Even as he begged, "S-stop. Please… David, please stop…" there was no denying that his cock was half hard and straining against the spandex suit in the most obscene manner possible.

David tugged the suit off the professor's shoulders. For a split second, Charles saw the marveled look David wore as the android smiled pleasantly down at him, at his heaving chest, at his reddened cheeks, at his hardened nipples, his flushed body. "Humans are beautiful," he decided. "You are beautiful."

If Charles thought he couldn't possibly garner enough strength for a comeback, his will proved him wrong. "You're a robot, what do you know about beauty," he spat. A worthless comeback, but one nonetheless.

"I may not know what it is, but my creators have programmed me to know it by categorizing facial features, body type, genetic makeup. And you have the best of the lot. And therefore, you are beautiful," David's moist breath ghosted over Charles' belly and oh god his skin was so sensitive by now, going into overdrive and he needed the god forsaken suit removed. He ached to be touched.

"Beautiful," David licked a line across his abdomen and Charles whined shamelessly. He hadn't thought of that area being so immensely sensitive, but David was marking him, right at his pelvic line and his hips jerked involuntarily, a silent scream escaping from him. He wanted to kill himself for that, because David had the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk. David was going further south until he was gently rubbing his cheek against Charles' inner thigh, which got the professor panting with anticipation and annoyance. His mind was hazy, the only thing running through it was the name Erik. _Erik Erik Erik. _His Erik.

Without notice, David began mouthing at his bulge and Charles threw his head back with a loud moan. David licked again and again over the spandex material and Charles at least managed to reach up to try and push his head away, but his hands were rendered useless when David pinned them down.

Charles struggled against it, fingers clawing at the sheet and he was mumbling a word that vaguely sounded like 'no', frankly, he couldn't quite tell, not when blood rang in his ears as David sucked and kissed over the damned suit, driving Charles completely crazy and leaving him feeling incredibly frustrated.

Just as David stopped, Charles found himself whimpering at the loss of pleasure. David laughed delightfully and Charles wanted to cry.

"You're doing really well professor, you're doing so very well," David encouraged him, like a teacher would a child, and that thought scared him so much. The blonde android swiftly tugged the rest of the suit off Charles' heated body. Charles was almost thankful for that when his cock sprung free from its constraints. He swore he heard a contented sigh fall from his own lips and really, he didn't know what he wanted anymore; his body seemed to have long given up on fighting in favor of physical pleasure.

A slicked finger pressed against his entrance and despite his mind telling him to push the bastard away, to run for dear life, he heard his own lips betray him, heard himself panting _'yes yes yes.' _

One finger, and then a second one was slipping in, scissoring their way through only to pull out high pitched whines and lustful moaning from the smaller male. David was thrusting his fingers into his hole but it was not enough, not quite yet and fucking hell it seemed David was not about to add in another finger any time soon so Charles had no choice but to resort to begging.

"Please…Erik, please, don't tease me like this." This wasn't Erik, he knew. He knew.

"Charles." It came as a surprise at the realization that David would moan his name like this, that Weyland would program him to find pleasure in sexual activities.

Charles pushed back as much as he could against those fingers before David kindly obliged by adding a third, stretching him wonderfully. Again and again, those long fingers thrust inside him, rubbed against his walls until he was so sure he could come like this. Just as hastily as everything had started, David pulled his fingers out, hiked his one leg up, positioned himself at Charles' opening and then slammed in with one strong thrust.

Charles threw his head back and screamed, aside from his already slicked entrance, David had entered him dry and oh god it hurt so much he was sure the salt on his tongue belonged to his tears. Charles sobbed as David pounded into him, slow, long thrusts, pulling out almost completely each time before forcefully slamming right back until he was balls deep. His hands were clutching at the sheets beneath him while David's were holding onto his leg and waist, going at it with a cruel brutality. The sound of skin slapping against skin disgustingly complimenting that of his own pitiful crying.

'_Erik. Erik stop… oh god, Erik…please stop.'_ The words never made it out of his mouth but he hoped that if he thought hard enough, the other male would be able to pick up on his emotions and stop tearing him apart.

It didn't.

If anything, David was going even faster now as he slammed into Charles each time. David pressed their bodies closer so that he could kiss Charles and the smaller male was in too much pain to deny him of it; the kiss turning lewd and filthy with lots of tongue that ended with a trail of saliva down the professor's chin.

David was close now, Charles knew it from the way the pacing of his thrusts had gone messy and chaotic, David's face so near to his own such that they were practically panting into each other's mouths. Charles could see the widely blown pupils the android had and he wondered if his were the same. He wondered where Erik was and if he would ever see his lover again, ever manage to tell him how much he loved the engineer because he did. He loved him so much.

David was chanting his name, chanting it over and over again and it sounded repulsive. Charles wanted nothing more than for this ordeal to be over so he endured it even as he knew he was probably bleeding from being fucked dry. He focused on relaxing the muscles of his body just to make it easier for himself and for David to blindly fuck into Charles till the end. His plea was answered when the android came with a groan and finished inside Charles.

For awhile, the only sound between them both was David's labored breathing which gradually slowed. Charles snarled, "Let me go now."

David pulled out and the sick feel of warm cum leaking from his hole made his toes curl.

He assumed it was over.

Except it was not.

David lay down at his side and pulled him into his embrace, causing Charles to flinch away. Nevertheless, David just pulled him closer until he was being spooned, with David's nose burying into his hair. Charles was about to plea to be released from his grasp when a slicked hand reached over from behind and pumped his half hard cock. David worked skillfully, up and down his cock, thumb pressing into the slit and Charles hissed. "Fuck," he cursed, both at the conflicting thought of how wrong this was while the other half of him begged for release, and also at the fact that if David could bloody well slick his hands now, why didn't he do so before deciding to fuck Charles dry and senseless?

David stroked his cock, smooth and strong, fondled his balls and kissed his nape. He pressed two agile fingers into Charles' hole again, this time slipping in with ease and he lazily fingered him. Charles let his mind drift, let himself think that this was Erik fingering him, Erik jerking him off and pressing kisses on him. Erik reassuring over and over again what a wonderfully job he was doing and how beautiful he was. He let himself think of the love they had for each other and the hope of seeing him again the minute he got to.

As David jerked faster, Charles shut his eyes in concentration, his ragged breathing at last turning into pleasurable moans. He bit his lower lip to refrain from making any more embarrassing sounds but David said, "Don't stop yourself. I want to hear your voice." And the way he sounded, the way he sounded so much like Erik. Charles lost himself then, spilling onto David's hand with a pathetic strangled cry.

His body went completely slack after that, tired and worn out, used and broken. It was over. It was now over and when he next woke up, he would find Erik and together they'd seal up that room to make sure no other damned robot ever awakened. They would proceed with the mission as expected and do as had been planned. They would hopefully encounter with their 'engineers' and finally find what they've been searching for all these years. Yes, that's right, they would.

He let his thoughts wander about and didn't realize David cleaning him off with a wet towel and tugging him into a loose white shirt and white cotton pants. He was so weary he didn't even notice himself being carried in David's arms. Absently, he rather enjoyed the vibrant warmness that radiated from his blonde counterpart, pressing his face into his chest happily. He didn't see the route he was being taken to; pass the medical room, down the halls, back into the capsule room. It was only when they entered and when he laid eyes on Erik's body that he realized where he was.

The first emotion that hit him was fear, but that was soon replaced by a sense of gladness at the sight of Erik, sound asleep, still alive.

"Erik!" he called out breathlessly to the sleeping engineer. He shifted about in David's arms so that he could inch closer to Erik's capsule. He found that he still didn't have the capabilities to even fully raise an arm to touch the transparent capsule cover. David carried him nearer to the sleeping human and Charles, with much effort, placed his palm over the capsule cover, gazing lovingly at Erik.

"Erik," he called again, as though it would rouse the human from his sleep.

Before Charles could even suggest that David start up the machines to wake Erik from sleep, David was already gingerly placing Charles into one of the capsules, all the while satisfyingly smiling to himself and working on the central machine, fingers deftly tapping away on the screens.

Charles panicked.

"What—what are you doing?" he asked, fear leaking through his quivering voice.

"I'm afraid your time is up now professor, you are no longer needed."

"No longer needed? You're not making sense, what do you—" Charles wheezed with difficulty, body feeling older and older by the second. David cupped Charles' face with one hand and said, "Weyland Corporations thank you for your services."

Charles' mind worked a thousand thoughts a second, he knew what was coming, could sense the change of atmosphere in the air and it sent him into a frenzy. His limbs came to life again albeit his body ached in the most agonizing way. He thrashed and kicked with such force David had to come and restrain him using the straps, tightening them until Charles thought his bones would break if they went any tighter.

"You can't do this to me. You can't fucking do this to me!" he was shaking his head in denial, sweat trickling from the side of his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw David's stone cold eyes and Charles knew it was a lost cause. For some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that the mission had all along been damned to begin with, the whole situation having been planned right from the start.

From the corner of his eyes to his left was his very own Charles android, still sleeping, waiting to be awakened. To his right was an empty capsule, and the one next to that one Erik slept peacefully in it, oblivious to Charles' cry for help.

"Erik! Erik, I know you can hear me, please… for god's sake please fucking wake up!" The chances of shouting someone awake from deep sleep were pretty much zilch, but that didn't stop Charles from trying, didn't stop him from screaming and thrashing about with all his might.

"Please…Erik, please." He's not sure who he's pleading anymore, it could've been to his lover, and it could also be to the android Erik look alike.

"Please." He cried one last time before the machines hummed their last song and the cover closed over him.

The last thing he remembered was how sleepy he was, how heavy his eyelids felt, and the sound of a soothing female voice resonating in his ears.

_Professor Charles Xavier. Asleep. _


End file.
